Return Of The Queen
by Blueforest06
Summary: Virginna and Wolf have been sent back in time, what secrets will they discover? What are the Queens plans? Find out. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_10th Kingdom 2_

_There and back again_

Summary-The 9 kingdoms are in a crisis a mist is all over the land, the trolls have escaped the snow white memorial prison yet again and the queen's corpse has been kidnapped from her grave and Wendell is getting married but is his future Queen all she makes out.

Secrets are about to be unmasked in the kingdoms, that should have been told ages ago.

Please read and review this is my first story so be nice.

Disclaimer-I do not own 10 kingdom or any of its characters except my own which are Vincent and Mary.

Chapter 1

Waking the dead

It was dark, cold and wet; two hooded shadows were carrying a coffin to a dark, broken down castle.

"We're nearly there now Vincent, thank god, I'm knackered we haven't stopped for ages I can't wait to get inside, I'm going to have a long rest".

"You'll do nothing of the sort, we both have waited for this for a while and I'm not going to let you ruin it by having a good old nap, there are things at stake here, the next full moon isn't till next month". Said Vincent.

They carried on walking and carrying the coffin until they got to the castle door which was hanging off its hinges and had been spray painted which said "Troll property".

When they got inside the air was tight and there was a great big portrait hanging sideways on the wall, it was of a woman that had dark black hair and evil looking eyes.

They placed the coffin carefully on the ground and opened it, inside was a skeleton of a woman.

"We shouldn't be doing this Vincent, were new to this kind of magic, what about if something goes wrong, what about if the monarchs of the 9 kingdoms find out". Said Mary.

"Even if they do find out we will be too powerful to stop, all three of us will be un-stoppable, once we have resurrected mother, there will be nothing anyone can do".

Just then a mouse had come out of its hole in the corner of the room they were in, to look for food, a flash of green light and the mouse was dead.

"What did you do that for the mouse was no harm to us, just a poor innocent creature" said Mary?

"The monarchs of the 9 kingdoms have spies everywhere for all we know that could have been one of the talking mice that Queen Cinderella use to know, we can't take any chances" .said Vincent.

"Now let's get this done the quicker it's done the better" said Vincent.

Vincent took out a short dagger out of his travelling cloak and stroked it across his wrist; his wrist was bleeding heavily and he poured his blood into the coffin on top of the corpse.

He then passed the dagger to his sister and she did the same, then they started chanting, they did this for a while and then the corpse eyes opened.

Far away from that, Virginna Lewis opened her eyes with a start, and could not believed what she'd just seen was it a dream.

"What's wrong my creamy girl, its not the baby is it" said wolf.

"No, but I think its time we went back to the 9 kingdoms".

"Virginna are you sure in your state the baby will be here in a week perhaps we should go after the baby has been born'" said wolf.

"No wolf, I want to go now we haven't told my dad and to be honest I'd like to have the baby there".

"Ok as long as you're sure, I'll go and contact Wendy, and we can go early tomorrow morning if you like".

"Yeah that's great, thanks for being so understanding, I know its last minute but I'd like to be around my dad when the baby is born and I know it sounds stupid but I'd like to be near my mother as well".

This was not entirely true, of course Virginna wanted to be near her dad but she also felt that something was wrong with the kingdoms and that they were in danger, and that dream or so she thought was very strange to her, she didn't know that it was real and that she was apart of it.

"That's not stupid at all and of course I understand my love, anything for you, all mothers like to be near their parents when there having a baby".

To contact Wendell Wolf had to go to the middle of central park and see if the mirror was on, as Wendell told Virginna and Wolf that he would turn the mirror on every night.

Luckily the mirror was on and Tony Lewis was standing on the other side, Wolf waved and told Tony that they would becoming back to the 9 kingdoms tomorrow morning and to prepare for there arrival.

Tony turned the mirror off and went down into the great hall where the King was sitting in his throne.

"Tony, I was just telling Lord Rupert here that the search for the queen's body is not going well at all". Said Wendell.

"Oh that's just great and Virginna is coming back tomorrow with Wolf, what am I going to tell her, she's going to be devastated". Said Tony.

"Oh Miss Lewis is coming back, oh wonderful, now lets thinks she's going to need some dresses made, a room set up and if Wolf is coming with her then he's going to need some suits made as well" said Lord Rupert.

"Yes that's a good idea, why don't you go and get the arrangements made now lord Rupert, after all it's the ball of my engagement tomorrow and all the monarchs of the kingdoms are coming so make it a wonderful ball gown and a matching suit" said King Wendell.

"At once your highness" said Lord Rupert, and he went skipping out of the great hall.

"Now Tony what are you going to tell Virginna".

"The truth I guess but she's not going to like it".

Away in her room was Wendell's future wife, just then one of her hand maidens rushed in.

"Your majesty I've just heard that Virginna Lewis is returning to the kingdoms tomorrow along with Wolf".

"Oh no, if she comes back my plan will be ruined I have to marry Wendell for the plan to work and if she gets in my way then sacrifices must be made". Said the future Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disguises

The prison corridors were empty; there was only one guard on duty, he was looking from prison door to door, finally he stopped outside a door and looked at the panel hanging off it and this is what it said.

Burly

Blabberwort

Bluebell

Children of the late troll king Relish, imprisoned for life.

The door had locks and chains on it, it would at least take twenty keys to open it but the guard just simply but his hand on them and they all fell off.

He opened the door and three fully grown trolls stood before him, two boys and a girl.

"What do you want, not moving us to a new prison cell again" said Burly.

"No" said the guard, and then something happened they did not intend the guard transformed from a guard into a cloaked man with green eyes and curly black hair.

The trolls jumped back scared, "Who are you?" said the girl troll Blabberwort.

"My name is Vincent and I have come here as I have a proposition for you all" said Vincent.

"We are trolls, we don't need any help or propositions from anyone" said Bluebell.

"Fine I'll just transform back into the guard and leave you three to rot here for the rest of your life's or you can listen to what I have to say" said Vincent.

"Ok lets here it" said Blabberwort.

"The Queen lives and she wants your help in getting rid of the girl that killed your father" said Vincent.

"Your having us on, do we look stupid" said Burly.

"I thought you might say that, so this is why I brought this with me" said Vincent.

He pulled out from underneath his travelling coat a pocket mirror, which he gave to the trolls, the mirror turned from their reflection into a woman with red hair, the Queen.

"Your majesty, how can this be, you were dead" said Burly.

"I was, that was until my two children brought me back from the afterlife, now this is my proposal for you all, I will release you from prison and let you have your own kingdom to rule each after I have taken over all of the nine kingdoms, all you have to do for me is get rid of Virginia Lewis" said the Queen.

"With pleasure" all three trolls said.

"However I don't want you to kill her, I want you to send her back in time, King Wendell is holding an engagement ball tomorrow night at his castle, and my mirrors have told me that Virginia Lewis will be there, when you have her on your own you will sprinkle a tiny amount of this dust onto her" said the Queen.

Suddenly Vincent gave the trolls a bag of silver dust.

"But your majesty won't everyone notice us and wouldn't we need some inside help getting in the castle" said Blabberwort.

"The woman King Wendell is to marry is my son's wife she is magically disguised as will all you three be, she will help you as much as she can" said the Queen.

With that Vincent chucked another bag of dust that fell all over the trolls, they looked at each other and were quite surprised.

"Suck an elf, who are we" said Bluebell.

"Were all fancy and that" said Burly.

"Your King Wendell's guards" said Vincent.

"Good luck and do not let me down or ill have your heads, and remember that only a sprinkle of the travelling dust needs to be thrown over Virginia Lewis, we don't want her going too far into the past" said the Queen.

Then with a pop she was gone and the mirror once again just showed their reflections.

"Suck an elf, look at us" said Burly.

"Do not talk like that, remember you are no longer trolls your King Wendell's guards so start acting like it" said Vincent.

"But how are we suppose to get to the castle" said Blabberwort.

"When we get out the prison there are two carriages waiting for us, one will take me back and the other will take you to Wendell's castle" said Vincent.

With that Vincent turned back into the prison guard and beckoned the three trolls to follow him and then he shut the cell door and magically put the chains and locks on the door as if the trolls were still in there.

"Where now" said Burly.

"Follow me and do not open your mouth unless I tell you to" said Vincent.

Vincent was walking very fast it looked like he was taking the trolls up the maximum security wing but as he had told the trolls not to say anything they kept their mouths closed.

They stopped outside a room that was once the Queens old prison cell, Vincent went in alone, but the trolls could still see inside.

Under the bed there was an old, dusty wooden box he put this in his robes and went out to the trolls.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you all and that includes telling my mother" said Vincent.

"We won't" said Burly.

"Your secret is our secret" said Bluebell.

"Our lips are sealed, mums the word" said Blabberwort.

"Well they better be, because if they don't stay sealed, I'll personally seal them for you" said Vincent.

The trolls were gob smacked, just because he was a son of a Queen they were children to a troll king and didn't like being spoken to like that, however they would let it drop for now other things were at stake, one of them being getting out of this prison.

"Fine we've agreed to keep our mouths shut, can we get out of here now, I don't want to stay here another minute longer" said Blabberwort.

Vincent was just about to say something rude to her but decided not to instead he said "Follow me".

All the passages of the Snow White Memorial prison looked the same to the trolls but Vincent seemed to know where he was going, without him the trolls wouldn't have stood a chance of getting out of there, to them it was just like a maize.

Finally they came to the great hall of the prison, the trolls had been wondering why they hadn't seen any guards, but didn't bother asking Vincent but there question was answered when they stepped into the great hall and about ten to twelve guards were all lying down, sitting in chairs asleep, with pink dust all over them, troll dust.

Vincent opened the double doors leading outside and there was two horse drawn carriages waiting for them, one being white with gold rimmed wheels and four white horses to pull it and the other carriage was just an ordinary one with a black horse and brown horse to pull it.

Vincent got in the ordinary one and said "When you get to the castle my wife, Wendell's future Queen will meet you and help you get Virginia Lewis on her own, when the task has been done, come to the castle outside Rivertown" said Vincent.

Then the carriage was riding off into the distance leaving the three trolls standing together.

"Were free" said Bluebell.

"Yeah and thank god he's gone, if he'd been here a minute longer I would of punched him" said Blabberwort.

"Yeah well come on lets go, the quicker we get this task done the quicker we can get our own kingdoms" said Burly.

They all got in the carriage and told the driver to drive on in the direction of King Wendell's castle.

Meanwhile back in New York it was 6.30am in the morning and Wolf and Virginia were rushing around in their flat getting last minute things, they were meeting Tony at the mirror at 7am and they were nearly ready.

"Are you ready now, my love" said Wolf.

"Yeah I think so, but there's probably something I've forgot, lets go" said Virginia.

Wolf put three rucksacks on his back and had two suitcases in his hand; he refused to let Virginia carry anything in her condition.

They got out of their flat and was crossing the main road it was too early in the morning for Virginia but not for Wolf he was well in front of her and had to keep slowing down for her too catch up.

They were near the mirror now, but as they got closer it was not on, it was 7.02am and Wolf was worried.

"Your dad told me 7am, where is he" said Wolf.

"If dad said 7am then he'll be here just be patient" said Virginia.

Then suddenly a blast from thin air opened up and on the other side was Tony Lewis standing and waving.

Virginia stepped through and so did Wolf.

"Dad" said Virginia; they hugged as if they hadn't seen each other for ages.

"Tony" said Wolf.

"Wolf" said Tony.

They shook hands.

Just then Wendell came in with a woman at his arm; Virginia had the feeling that she was a bit OTT.

"Virginia, Wolf, how could to see you" said Wendell.

"Wendell, you look well" said Virginia.

"Oh where are my manners this is Clara, my future Queen" said Wendell.

"Oh hello, I'm Wolf and this is my creamy girl Virginia" said Wolf.

"I already know who you are" said Clara.

"Well shall I show you to your rooms" said Tony.

"Please do dad" said Virginia.

Tony, Virginia and Wolf left the room, unaware that there was a shadow following them.

"So what do you think of Wendell's new bride" said Tony.

"She's vulgar" said Virginia.

"She's alright once you get to know her" said Tony.

"Well I don't want her upsetting my Virginia in her condition" said Wolf.

His Virginia thought Tony there was a time when she was his Virginia but things change and Wolf seemed to care for her a great deal and that was all that mattered as long as he treated her good.

"This is your room, Lord Rupert had it done out especially for you, he's also designing matching outfits for you both for tonight" said Tony.

"Why, what's happening tonight?" said Wolf.

"Well the engagement ball for Wendell and Clara is tonight, all the monarchs of the nine kingdoms are attending" said Tony.

"What?" Virginia and Wolf both said.

"Yeah, so be ready, I'll be back in a moment I'll let you two get settled first" said Tony.

He said goodbye to them and left before they could say anything else, unaware that there was a shadow in the corridor watching his every move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Preparations

Virginna and Wolf looked around their room, Lord Rupert had obviously got in the royal decorators for their room as it was gorgeous.  
It was decorated in a Dark, velvet red wit a tint of white, the room smelled of autumn and spring and there was a big double bed in the centre.  
Wolf smiled.  
'What are you smiling at' Said Virginna.  
'Nothing, just we never had a honeymoon' Said Wolf.  
'Yeah and we never had a wedding, where I come from wolf you have to have a wedding first' Said Virginna.

Outside their room the shadow was still out there, for no apparent reason, as there was neither person or anything alive for the shadow to be there, yet it was still there moving.

'Oh my creamy girl if it's a wedding you want then it's a wedding you shall have' said Wolf.  
'What!!!!, here in the 9 kingdoms, oh wolf it would be so perfect, what I've always dreamt of' Said Virginna.

In the great hall Tony was sitting alone at a table all by himself.  
'What is a matter Lord Lewis' Said Clara.  
'Oh hello Clara, nothings wrong, its just how to tell Virginna that her mothers grave has been dug up and her corpse taken' Said Tony.

'Well if it helps I could tell her, it would probably be better coming from a girl anyway' Said Clara.  
'Oh no, I'll tell her, I'm her dad' said Tony.  
Just then Clara took out of her blue dress pocket a silver vile, she opened it and through the contents into Tony's eyes, his one eye stayed the same but the other went all bloodshot.  
'Now lord Lewis, I will inform your daughter about her mother and you will do as I command' Said Clara 'Yes Miss Clara, anything you ask' Said Tony.  
'Very good, you will act as normal as you can with your daughter and Wolf, and leave me to tell them about her mother, but when she calls for you, you will ignore her call, now off to bed with you' said Clara.

Tony walked out the hall a dreary, weak man all the way up to his room.  
The shadow that had been following Virginna and Wolf appeared in the hall behind the future Queen Clara.  
Clara turned and faced the shadow.  
'Inform my husband that our plan is well on its way, but be careful the queen may have just been resurrected but she's still powerful and me and my husband still need her and her silly little girl of a daughter Virginna Lewis.  
The shadow bowed and disappeared leaving Clara to think of her next move.

The Next morning Virginna and Wolf awoke wit a knock from the door.  
'Coming' said Wolf.  
Wolf opened the door, and saw a tall snobbish, black haired man.  
'Oh master wolf, may I come in I've brought yours and miss Virginna's outfits for the ball today'. Said Lord Rupert 'Hello, lord Rupert' said Virginna.  
Lord Rupert stared at her for at moment then looked at the matching outfits.  
'What's a matter lord Rupert' Said Virginna.

'Well I forgot you were pregnant you see, oh no, now you won't have anything formal for the ball, its all my fault, unless, yes I could ask the King, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere' Said Lord Rupert and with that he was gone running out the door before Wolf or Virginna could say anything.

'Well what fairy dust as he had' said Wolf.  
'You can say that again' said Virginna.

Just then Lord Rupert returned with a beautiful matching outfit a dress white as the snow decorated with crystals and a black and white suit with studded crystals.  
If Vrginna hadn't known any better she would of thought it was one of them outfit's a millionaire would buy as it was beautiful down to the last thread.

'This once belonged to Queen Snow White and her Prince Charming, they had this made for them by the dwarfs and elves as a gift for there marriage, I asked the King and he would be honoured if you would where it, but be warned the dress is magical and where ever it goes so to must the suit' said Lord Rupert.

'Well we'd be honoured to where it' said Wolf.  
Obviously Virginna was honoured to but she was still gawping at the dress, it was lovely, beautiful and she was going to where it to the ball.

"Wonderful, after you have changed King Wendell told me to inform you that he will meet you in the great hall with Miss Clara" Said Lord Rupert.  
"What for I thought we would meet him in the banqueting hall" Said Virginna.  
"Oh no, didn't King Wendell tell you he wants yourself, Mr wolf and Lord Lewis in the great hall as you are his honoured guests and of course the monarchs of the nine kingdoms will want to meet you as well, the saviours of the nine kingdoms" Said Lord Rupert.  
"No he forgot to tell us that part" Said Wolf.  
"Well see you in a few moments" Said Lord Rupert, and with that he was gone.

It only took wolf and Virginna a few moments to change, virginna thought that had the dress wouldn't fit her as she was pregnant but the dress seem to magically fit her, as the dress was not too tight nor was it loose, it was a perfect fit.

"You ready" Said Wolf "Yeah, jus give me a sec I need the toilet" Said Virginna.  
Virginna went to the en-suite bathroom whilst wolf sat on the bed, Whoosh! wolf was suddenly picked up by an invisible force and was sat outside the bathroom door.  
"Wolf what was that" said Virginna from inside the bathroom.  
"Well you know Lord Rupert told us that where ever the dress goes the suit must as well, I think he was telling the truth.  
"Oh my god really" Said Virginna as she came out of the bathroom.  
"Yep, well I don't mind, I want to be with my creamy girl all night" said wolf.  
"Yeah me to, well you ready, lets go and find dad" said virginna.  
They went out there room and made there way to Tony Lewis's room.  
Outside the castle, footman and guards were at work getting ready for the guests to arrive, but just then a carriage with white horses pulled up and three guards got out.  
The head guardsman walked over tot hem.  
"Your late, where are you on duty tonight" said the head guardsman.  
"Emm" Said the one guard.  
"We are in the great hall, this fair night" said the second guard.  
"Well don't just stand there, get to your posts your already in trouble for being late now move it" Said the Head guardsman.  
The three guards ran into the castle and into the great hall.  
"We need to find that cow Virginna Lewis" said the third guard.  
"Yeah, well where ever she is, she'll be with that buffoon Wolf" said the first guard.  
Yeah true, wait is that her there, walking across the balcony and look she's with Wolf" said the second guard.  
"Lets get her" They all said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Where The Hell are we?

A carriage pulled up in a broken, old down castle court yard, and a man in a hooded cloak got out.  
"Vincent, where have you been" Said Mary.  
"I've been to the Snow White Memorial Prison to set the trolls free and to put the plan in motion, you know that" Said Vincent.  
"Yes, well me and mother were expecting you back ages ago, we've been worried" said Mary.  
"I see your calling her mother, are you sure she wasn't just worried that I'd been captured" said Vincent "Vincent she is our mother, and of course she was worried she loves us" Said Mary.  
"Maybe you've fallen under her spell and think she's loving and caring, but I will never call her mother, she gave us away and as far as I'm concerned a leopard doesn't change its spots" said Vincent.  
"Oh Vincent you can't fool me, I know you have an interest in our mother, otherwise why resurrect her" said Mary.  
"I'm in this plan for myself, as soon as I have learnt all I have from our caring, loving mother I will dispose of her as easily as she did with us" said Vincent.  
"Vincent you don't mean that and where do I come in all of this, I'm your sister and she's our mother and I won't let you destroy what we have just started" said Mary.  
"What have we started" said Vincent.  
"A family" Said Mary.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, this will never be a family and I will do what ever I have to and if you get in my way then I'm afraid sacrifices must be made, dear sister" said Vincent.  
With that Vincent left his sister in the courtyard and entered the castle.  
"Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that Vincent" said his sister also under her breath as she to entered the castle following her brother.

Vincent and Mary climbed the stairs and knocked on a door.  
"Enter" Said a woman's voice.  
There on the bed was a woman with ginger hair tied back behind her head and dressed in a black dress with a ruffled white collar was the Queen.  
"So my son how did it go?" Said the Queen.  
"It went perfect mother, the trolls should be at there destination now and our plan should be well on its way, if I may ask mother what happens when we have disposed of our sister Virginna" Said Vincent.

"Once your wife has married King Wendell she will become Queen, she will then poison him and with no king she will become monarch of the 4th kingdom" Said The Queen.  
"But what of the other 8 kingdoms mother" said Vincent.  
"Well I know what went wrong with my plan before, I tried to kill of the monarchs to quickly, to kill and destroy all the monarchs I must be slow and cunning, Cinderella is too old and her only son is dead her only heir is Wendell and when your wife has finished him off she will become heiress to Cinderella's kingdom, Queen red riding Hood has no children as she has never married, King Cole has many children but all are girls and haven't got a clue how to run a kingdom, Sleeping beauties kingdom is in a 10 thousand sleep but I can easily lift the curse, The elves and dwarfs can be destroyed easily and what's left of the troll kingdom is as good as mine anyway, the naked Emperors kingdom will be easy to take control of" said The Queen.

Just then a shadow entered the room only Vincent saw it and quickly made an excuse.  
"Mother I'm quite hungry after my long journey, I will go eat and drink and will return" said Vincent.  
"Of course" Said The Queen.  
Vincent walked out of the room and the shadow followed all the way down to the kitchen.  
"What news from my wife" said Vincent.  
The shadow leaned into Vincent's ear, hardly making a sound but he must of as Vincent understood and shook his head.  
"Good, take this to my wife and tell her to take out it out of the box on her wedding night, tell her not to kill Wendell yet, he will still be useful" said Vincent.  
With that the shadow bowed and left.  
Upstairs in the Queens room, the Queen was talking to her daughter Mary.  
"Do you think Vincent is a threat to me, Mary, I know he's my son and everything but it seems to me he's to eager for power, no one can get stronger than me not even my children as in time they would use it against me" Said The Queen.  
"Well I know Vincent was eager to have you resurrected but I don't think he's a threat to you, far from it" said Mary.  
"Even so, I'm grateful for everything you and your brother have done for me and I will never forget your debt, but I work better alone and with things holding me down like you and your brother, I look weak, so I will be not teaching you and your brother any of the black arts" said The Queen.  
"You mean your not staying, I thought you'd at least stay around for a bit to get to know us" said Mary tearfully.  
"I can see in your heart that you really mean that but your brothers right, we will never be a family" said the Queen.  
"How……..but…..me and Vincent were alone outside…how to you know he said that" said Mary.  
"My dear I may have only just been brought back from the dead but my powers are returning slowly I could hear everything your brother was saying and normally I would of killed him instantly for what he said but he's my son and he did bring me back, that's why I can't stay a minute longer, I have things to do and time is of the essence" said the Queen.  
"Ok will I ever see you again" said Mary now crying.  
"My dear, your better off without me, believe me, go find a man and settle down and forget me as I will forget you" said The Queen.  
"Fine, Vincent was right your don't care" said Mary now trying to control her anger and her sadness at the same time and with that she ran out of the room.  
The Queen stood still for about 5 minutes staring after her daughter, wiped back a few tears and vanished leaving an empty room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad! Dad are you in there?" said Virginna.  
"Lets try opening the door" said Wolf.  
"Ok" said Virginna.  
Wolf turned the door knob and Virginna and himself entered the room but Tony was not in there.  
"He might of already gone downstairs" said Wolf.  
"Yeah, probably" said Virginna.  
But just as they were about to walk out of Tony's room three guards entered the room.  
"Oh hello, could you please tell me where my father is, please?" said Virginna.  
"No but we can tell you where your going" said the 1st Guard.  
"What do you mean" said Wolf.  
"I mean, did you think we would forget that you killed our father, King Relish of the troll nation" said the 2nd Guard.  
Now the three guards were walking towards Virginna.  
"Oh my god, Wolf" said Virginna loudly.  
Wolf tried to tackle one of the guards to the floor but ended up being thrown over the other side of the room.  
"Now" said the third guard.  
The 1st guard pulled out his pocket a bag and trough it over Virginna she was covered in silver dust.  
Then a portal appeared out of no where behind her and gobbled her up but then it also lifted wolf up off the other side of the room and took him and then the portal closed.  
"Oh was that suppose to happen" said the 2nd guard.  
"I don't think so" said the 3rd guard.  
"Oh well, as long as we don't tell the Queen" said the 1st.  
With that the trolls left the room, but the room wasn't entirely empty locked in his bathroom was Tony Lewis crying into his arms.  
Meanwhile Virginna found herself and wolf in a forest in the dark.  
"Wolf! Wolf! Wolf where the hell are we?" said Virginna. 


	5. Chapter 5

In Time

"Wolf, wolf, wake up" said Virginna.

With that wolf stirred and got up.

"Virginna wherever we are this isn't anywhere in the nine kingdoms at least not in my lifetime" said Wolf.

"What are you saying that we've gone back in time" said Virginna.

"Well that seems to be the possible solution doesn't it, the trolls through some dust over you and we end up in a dark forest" said Wolf.

"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" said Virginna.

"Well I think we should get out of here first look there's a barn over there, lets get in there" said Wolf.

Wolf and Virginna picked themselves up of the forest floor and walked over to the barn, wolf was just about to open the double barn doors when he was knocked off his feet by two men.

"Virginna get back" said Wolf.

"Why?" said Virginna.

"Because these are not men they are wolves" said Wolf.

The two male's wolves were covered in feathers and blood.

"How do you know we are wolves?" said the smaller wolf baring his fangs and yellow eyes.

"Because I am a half wolf" said Wolf.

"Let's go, Camlus" said the biggest wolf.

"Ok, Kieran" said Camlus.

Suddenly wolf was shocked at what Camlus had called the bigger wolf; he looked sad and happy at the same time.

"Your name is Kieran?" said Wolf.

"Yes it is, why do you ask? Said Kieran.

"No reason" said Wolf.

Suddenly there were voices in the trees and lights coming right towards the barn.

"I will not harm you as your mate is pregnant, but if we ever cross paths again I will not be so merciful" said Kieran.

With that Camlus and Kieran disappeared into the trees and the night swallowed them up.

"Wolf, what the hell was that all about" said Virginna.

"Oh nothing, just I've just met my dad…………………………………

Still crying in his room Tony Lewis got up and ran to the great hall searching for King Wendell.

He saw him by the doors with that bitch of a future wife Clara, Tony understood now he was a sorceress or witch of some sort, but Tony couldn't just go up to Wendell and tell him everything in front of her, for some reason the spell she had put on Tony had broken or was it suppose to break as soon as Virginna had gone.

Tony was disappointed in himself for what had happened he should have been stronger but now wasn't the time for feeling sorry for himself, now was the time to act.

"Excuse me" said Tony to a guard with a tray.

"Yes, Lord Lewis" said the guard.

"Listen I need your help" said Tony.

"What is it Lord Lewis, anything you want I will do my best" said the guard.

"Ok this is what I want you to do, take a drink to King Wendell and accidentally knock the drink over him" said Tony.

"I can't do that, he's the King" said the guard.

"Listen the future of the kingdoms is at stake and I'm sure the King will forgive you for doing this, hell he'll probably give you some money or land at the end of this" said Tony.

"Ok, I'll do it, but you better be right." Said the guard.

The guard left Tony and was walking over to the King and Clara his tray in one hand with 4 glasses on top, he was a good balancer all things considered, he got to the King and knocked the drink on his trousers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry King Wendell" said the guard.

"Its ok, no harm done, forgive me love" turning to Clara, "I must go and change, ill be right back" said King Wendell.

"Ok" said Clara.

The king strolled across the hall and up to his quarters, Tony followed him carefully as to not to be seen by Clara.

Tony opened the King's door.

"Tony, there you are where have you been?" said the King.

"Wendell, I've got something to tell you, Clara is a witch or something she put me under a spell, she got rid of Virginna and Wolf and the trolls are here disguised as three of your guards" said Tony.

"That's the most ridiculous thing that's come of your mouth Tony, Clara said she didn't think you liked her but thought that she would grow on you, as for Virginna and Wolf, Clara told me that you had a argument with them both earlier" said the King.

"That's not true" said Tony.

"Oh whatever, Tony I don't have time to listen to your lies, I have guests to see" said the King.

Then Tony noticed something in the corner of Wendell's left eye a tiny piece of blue glass, obviously Clara had got to him first, the fourth kingdom was now hers unless Tony could get some help………………………………….


End file.
